Raymond (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Unemployed | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Michael Higgins; Tom Morgan | First = Power Pack #57 | Last = Power Pack #62 | HistoryText = The life of the man known as Raymond before he became a homeless man living in Central Park is mostly a mystery. He claims that before he became homeless he had a wife and at least one child. He also has exhibited flame powers, although the origin and full extent of these powers remain a mystery as well. He apparently was active as a superhero before he apparently retired. One day he was being hassled by a local gang and set on fire by them. Although he was immune to the flames he was rescued by Nova, then current herald of Galactus who had come to defend the Earth from the alien known as the Star Stalker. She was later joined by the Power Pack. Raymond was brought aboard the Power Pack's vessel the Smartship Friday where he agreed to assist Franklin Richards and the Elan on a mission to Galactus' Worldship to collect the Ultimate Nullifier to stop the Star Stalker. Guided by Franklin's dream-form, Raymond confronted Galactus and demanded the Nullifier, but was instead given the Elemental Obliterator. They then returned to Earth where Franklin used the device to slay the Star Stalker. Raymond then agreed to accompany the Elan back to his homeworld aboard Friday. However, he soon learned this was only to pay respect to his deceased parents before wanting to return to Earth and join the Power Pack. . En route to Earth, the Smartship was shot down by the Red Ghost who sought Friday for himself. The ship crashed into the apartment building where the Power Pack and their parents lived. When Red Ghost and his Super-Apes attacked, Raymond came to the defense of the Power family. When the Power Pack defeated the Red Ghost, Raymond bid the family farewell and parted company, and began to consider becoming a super-hero once again. Raymond's current activities are unknown. | Powers = Raymond has flame powers, the extent of which are unknown. To date, he has been seen engulfing his arms in flames and displayed the ability to shoot fireballs from his hands. He is also immune to fire. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Writer Michael Higgins heavily implied that Raymond was supposed to be Toro, the sidekick of the original Human Torch during World War II between through . However this was refuted based on the fact that Toro had died in battling the Sub-Mariner. Toro's death was further confirmed in when Bucky used the Cosmic Cube to resurrect Toro in the modern age, many years after his death in Sub-Mariner #14 and the appearances of Raymond in Power Pack #57-62. Explanations as to who this homeless Raymond may be are as yet unexplained. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flaming Body